Who gives a Damn? I don't
by Kiba Shi Koketsu
Summary: OC. NO LIKIE, NO READIE. "Don't worry Kiddo. I'll visit at least once a month, like we planned!" He cheered, pinching both of her cheeks. She quickly swatted them away and pouted in annoyance. He smiled at her and pulled her in a hug. No pairings yet.


Disclaimer: No own Deathnote Mmkay Nuff said.

A young girl sat in the back of a car, biting on her thumb. The man next to her smiled at her kindly, sensing her unease.

"It will be fine. Perhaps you will make friends, even." He said cheerily. The girl sighed and stared out the window at the scenery passing by. The sky had turned a dull gray, and showed signs of a possible light rain, or a thunderstorm. She secretly hoped it was just rain. She placed a pale hand on the cold glass of the window.

As she stared longingly out of the glass, something caught her eye in the street. She averted her gaze to the tipped cardboard box on the concrete sidewalk. Inside were a few kittens, and no mother to be seen. She looked at it sadly as one stared with wide eyes, straight at the cars that were passing by. As quickly as she had seen it, it was gone. She let a frown grace her lips. The man next to her let his gaze flickere up to their driver.

"How much longer?" He asked, a bit louder so he could hear him clearly. The driver let out a deep breath, obviously annoyed with his job and wondering when he would get to retire.

"Just a few more minutes, Rami-san." He answered, blowing a few stray hairs from his face. The girl pulled her hand out of her striped sleeve to rub her Dark gray eye. She let her hand fall and the sleeve once again fell well past her hands and off the edge of the seat. Soon a rather large building came into view and the small car came to a halt. By now, the millions of butterflies in her stomach had laid eggs and they each hatched into twice the number.

_It doesn't matter, it's not like you'll talk to anyone anyway. _She assured herself. She looked to her side to find that Rami was holding the door open for her. She grumbled something that appeared to be a 'Thank-you' and stepped out of the vehicle, Her small hand grasped firmly in Rami's large one. She shut the door and quickly moved to stand behind him. She peeked from behind the tall man to see a few students gathered in front of the school. Apparently curious as to who the new student was.

More butterflies.

She reached into her jean pocket and grasped the chain firmly, before letting it go and leaving her hand where it was. She huffed and brushed a few locks of Auburn hair from her face. Then she was suddenly shoved from behind Rami and planted firmly in front of him with his hands on her shoulders, holding her in place. She was too stunned and still registering what just happened. She blinked and looked up at him with wide onyx eyes. He looked back innocently, before ruffling her hair. A few tears pricked in her eyes as she looked at him.

Her gaze clearly said, 'Visit often, or I'll kill you.'

He chuckled and turned her around to face him fully. She brought her long sleeves up to rub the water threatening to leak from her eyes.

"Don't worry Kiddo. I'll visit at least once a month, like we planned!" He cheered, pinching both of her cheeks. She quickly swatted them away and pouted in annoyance. He smiled at her and pulled her in a hug. She glared at his back, but made no move to leave. She pat his head twice before he let go and grinned at her.

"See ya, Russet!" He called before scrambling into the car. She growled audibly. She hated when he used her fake name. She stood there and watched as the car disappeared from sight. She turned around to come face-to-face with a rather tall woman. She cringed and stumbled back.

"Hello, Miss… Russet, is it?" She asked. She didn't wait for an answer as she continued, "I am Ms. Mizuki. I will show you to your room…" Blah Blah Blah. She didn't listen to the rest as she followed the babbling woman into the building. After awhile of pointless rambling, Russet looked around and saw that only she and the teacher were in the room. She tapped her teacher on the back, making her stop her talking and look at her.

"You talk a lot, don't you…" Russet inquired, raising an eyebrow. The teacher gawked at her. Her voice was far more mature than the Fifteen year-old she appeared to be. Mizuki stayed quiet for the rest of the time as she showed her to her room, and left her.

Russet grinned to herself, before beginning to unpack.

Time/Skip/Russet's/P.O.V

I sighed and fell onto the white covers of the bed. I had spent at least an hour getting my clothing sorted and whatnot. I was rather annoyed at the lack of desk and computer, But thankfully, Rami was going to bring mine when he visits in a month.

Another thing that set my fuse was that there was only one small window. My other home had plen- Sigh. Nevermind. I don't need to dwell on what has already happened. I blinked once before pulling a necklace out of my pocket. I held the small ocarina at the end of the metallic chain in my hand and glided my thumb over the wood.

The only thing I have of her… I pulled the ocarina around my neck and rubbed a few grains of sand from my eye. I eyed the door warily as I grasped the knob and turned it slowly. I opened the door and peeked out into the halls. My coal-like eyes darted here and there and I stepped out. I closed the door behind me and ran a hand through my hair. All I could think about right now, was that I didn't know what to do.

"R-Russet!" The woman from earlier called, running down the hall and standing in front of me. She fixed the glasses on her nose and smiled.

"You have to take a test to be put in rank. Please follow me…" She seemed to be talking less than earlier. I smiled slightly and shuffled my way behind her and past a few doors. When we passed a large, open door, I saw few kids sitting around and doing their thing. A couple pairs of eyes turned my way, And I quickly made a 'Blah Blah Blah' motion with my hands behind the teacher as she had begun speaking again. A small girl burst into a fit of giggles while some others rolled their eyes, or simply looked away.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and nearly stumbled into the teacher as she came to a stop. I looked up at her in annoyance and moved around her and into the room. I saw a small packet at a table, so I sat myself down and began.

_Name: Russet_

_1. __There's a body lying dead on a bed, and on the floor beside it is a pair of scissors. The scissors were an instrument in his death, yet there's no sign of blood. The body reveals no signs of any cuts or bruises. How could the person have been murdered with the pair of scissors?_

Of course, The person slept on a waterbed. His killer used the scissors to cut the bed open and drown him. I quickly scribbled it down on the paper and continued.

_2. __A man was found murdered on Sunday morning. His wife immediately called the police. The police questioned the wife and staff and got these alibis: The Wife said she was sleeping. The Cook was cooking breakfast. The Gardener was picking vegetables. The Maid was getting the mail. The Butler was cleaning the closet. The police instantly arrested the murdered. Who did it and how did they know?_

I sighed. It was obviously the maid. It was Sunday and obviously, no mail comes on Sunday, Correct?

_3. _A wife and her husband were driving in their car on the highway. All of a sudden, they ran out of gas. So the husband said to the wife, "Now, you stay here. I will go down the highway to the nearest gas station, and I will be about 1 hour. Just listen to the radio and read some books, and remember to lock all the windows and doors. I will leave the keys with you." So, off the husband went, and the wife first locked ALL the windows and doors. Next, she turned on the radio, and this is what she heard on the news report: "THERE IS A MURDERER ON THE LOOSE. HE WAS LAST SEEN ON THE HIGHWAY, WEARING ALL BLACK, ABOUT 5 FOOT 11 INCHES. PLEASE, BE AWARE AND CONTACT THE POLICE IMMEDIATELY." The wife got very scared. She turned off the radio and double checked the locked doors. Then she saw the murderer, only a couple feet away from the car. An hour later, the husband returned to his car. Inside the car, his wife was DEAD, she had been murdered. All the windows were still locked, and the doors. No windows were broken, and the car was in PERFECT condition. No scratches or anything, it was the same way as when he left it. How did the murderer kill the wife?

Well, this was a long one. Hmm… They didn't specify the car, it would be a convertible, So the top was down.

This went on for awhile, Many riddles such as Murder, What am I, Etc. There was a total of about Fifty questions. It only took me about a half an hour, as I was told.

I was informed I would get my results tomorrow. Ah, So much fun. I was relieved when I finally left the Hellhole. I brought my hand up to my face and let out a frustrated sigh. I figured I would be forced out of my room somehow, So I didn't bother going back. I went into the main room that I saw earlier and glanced around warily. The girl from earlier smiled and waved at me happily. I stared at her, unblinking and held up my hand in some sort of greeting. She waved me over and I cautiously did so.

"Hi! I'm Linda!" She said, holding her hand out to me. I didn't know what to do. Was I supposed to touch it…? She sensed my hesitation and laughed awkwardly, pulling her hand back down.

"W-Well, would you like to draw with me…?" She asked, pointing towards the seat across from her. I looked around and sat down cross-legged. Eyes bore into the back of my head and I glanced back to see what appeared to be an Albino kid, though much different at the same time. In his hand was a transformer and around him were other various toys. Linda shoved a piece of paper in front of me on the table and rolled a pencil towards me. I picked it up with my thumb and index finger. I lowered the pencil to the paper and drew a line down to the bottom of the page. Blinking, I rolled the pencil back to her and looked at the paper.

She watched as I folded the paper many times, Tuck, Fold, Bend, Repeat. That was what my Mother taught me. In the end it turned out to be a dragon sort of thing. She gaped in awe at the marvelous creature that I had made on various occasions. My mother loved Origami, and wanted me to learn so I could teach my children and theirs and so on. I moved the folded paper towards her and stood, walking over to a corner in the room near the Television. Something about a murder of a Family, A mother, Two children, and a Father. Such sickening people we have in our world, Don't you think?

I bit down on my lip as the bodies were revealed. They didn't even look like human beings anymore. Just a pile of blood and gore.

_Looks like your parents._ Said the voice. I gripped the hem of my shirt tightly, grinding my teeth. Shut up…

_Oh? Why should I? You can't do anything but look like a fool._ It countered.

Just as I looked up, a young woman entered the room. Her black hair flowed freely over her shoulders, and her black eyes were perceptive, as if memorizing the scene of a crime. Linda waved at her happily, twirling the gift I had given her in her other hand.

"Naomi-san!" She cried happily, running over to hug her around the waist. She smiled down at her and pat her on the head.

"Hello Linda." She said. She glanced about the room and at a boy with Blonde hair, who was eating a chocolate bar. She grinned and called,

"You know Mello, if you keep eating that crap, your teeth will rot." He glared at her, pulling the bar out of his mouth.

"You don't know anything!" He shouted, taking another bite and sticking his tongue out at her. Amusement danced in my eyes as I watched the exchange from my little corner. I had a feeling I was going to enjoy this place.

Hooray… This is actually the longest chapter I've ever written =.=; I know I have another OC fic going on, But you should expect OC's with me. I don't care about typos, I don't care if Naomi doesn't know Linda, Mello, Matt, Near, Etc in the anime/manga. THIS ISNT THE ANIME/MANGA. IT'S A FANFICTION FOR GODS SAKE.

Don't expect lots of updates every week like everyone else. It took awhile just to make this Chap. =^=


End file.
